Vanadessë Caladhiel Erulissë
"By wisdom a house is built, and by understanding it is established." '- Vanadessë of the Laiquendi' ---- Sister to Hadherin, Eladhin and Eruaphadion, cousin to Istuion, Bellethiel and Hainain, Vanadessë was born in Caras Galadhon, the Elven city at the heart of the golden woods of Lothlórien. Appearance As fair others of her kindred, Vanadessë has fair skin, with deep sea blue eyes that seem to pierce the soul, quite different from those of her immediate kin, who for the most part bear a deep brown. Her golden hair cascades down to her hips. The hint of a smile hovers around her pink lips. Often her cheeks are graced with a rosy blush. She is a slender woman that often wears a gown of light blue. A flower wrought of silver is often seen pinned behind her left ear. Personality Wise, willing to lend a hand, and caring, she is often sarcastic to the point of sassiness. Can often be seen as cold and easily angered. She is quiet around those who don't know her, but is very open around her friends and family. History A mere 20 years younger than her eldest brother Hadherin, Vanadessë grew up under his tutelage while he had just begun to perfect his technique. Hadherin was known as the greatest of all the Laiquendi hunters in those days, and in fair Lothlórien, amidst the golden leaves of mallorn trees, Vanadessë became learned in the use of the blade and bow. Her skill as a fighter was known to many, though she let it lay dormant for many a year as she perfected her ability as a healer, something which eventually led to her being asked to accompany her brothers and her cousins as they ventured into the far reaches of the northern lands, traversing many a path that had been forgotten on their trek to the far east. Their task had been to ascertain whether whispers of a long lost clan of the Teleri were true. The Teleri were rumoured to have been residing near the shores of the inland sea of Helcar that lay west of the fabled Utumno. They had failed in their quest, becoming entangled in a vicious war between men of unknown origin and seemingly unending swarms of Orcs and other fell vermin. This not only delayed their journey but in the end, stopped it entirely, as without provisions, and with their numbers dwindling daily, they had been forced to retreat into the Northern Wastes. Many years passed, and each time the Nandor would try to pursue their journey, the Orcs would rise again, driving them to the brink of annihilation many times.. each time forcing them back into the unforgiving lands east of Belegost and Nogrod. Vanadessë played a crucial part in keeping the remainder of the kindred alive, and two years before their journey home began, she saved the life of Istuion, who fell in battle against Gothaur, Lord of the Balrogs of Forodwaith. This act forged a bond between them, transcending that of all other of the kindred, save only Hadherin, Eladhin, Eruaphadion and Bellethiel, and as such Istuion has vowed to ensure no harm ever comes to his beloved cousin. In a last ditch effort to complete their task, a band of four Elves - Her cousin Istuion and her three brothers, Hadherin, Eladhin and Eruaphadion - stole their way stealthily into the Orc encampment under cover of darkness. Vanadessë's eyes often were drawn to the east on that night, forever hopeful that her kin would return unscathed.. though fate it seemed, had other plans. As dawn broke, she caught sight of movement on the outskirts of the nearly empty encampment, and rushed out to see two of her brothers, Hadherin and Eruaphadion, as well as her cousin Istuion, all of whom looked heavy of heart and weighed down with burden, and as their words reached her, a century of tears broke her seemingly everlasting smile. and with them she mourned, for fair Eladhin the Brave had fallen, and never again would the loving face of her brother be seen by her eyes. Vanadessë, Bellethiel, Istuion, Hadherin, Eruaphadion and Calanon were all that was left, and they each mounted their steed, heavy of heart, and south they rode... 55 years had now passed, and the truth had finally sunk in. They had failed... It was time to return home... Weaponry *1 Elvish Sword 1 **The curvature of the blade Vanadessë carries allows for a much more graceful finesse and fluid range of movement when she is in armed combat. Crafted by the smiths of the golden wood, it has one word inscribed into the shimmering steel, "Eladhin". The blade is a carbon spring steel, clay tempered to 60HRC with twin pegs through the handle and tang for extra strength. *Elven bow 1 and Arrows 20 **Hand crafted by her cousin Istuion, the bow is exactly like his in design, its shot as straight as the eye of the one behind it. It is made from hardened beech. Her quiver holds 20 arrows, steel tipped and usually crafted from beechwood also when she is able to attain it. Stable Lainathiel: A white mare of unknown lineage. Skills and Magic *Skills **Healing **Archery **Swordsmanship **Singing laughter, which is definitely a talent **Strategist Witted *Magic **Elvish Telepathy Vanadessë, Hadherin, Eruaphadion, Istuion, Bellethiel and Hainain. Only capable while they are looking at each other. Category:Characters